


Lucas and Eliott- Manon POV

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Skam France-works [7]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: What Manon thinks is happening with Elu. (Wrote this a while back)





	Lucas and Eliott- Manon POV

Manon’s POV 

-Friday 

Manon was getting out of the taxi she took from the airport. Once out, the driver got her bags and she paid the man. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two guys. She knew one was definitely Lucas, just based on his hair and height. But she didn’t know who the taller, and gorgeously handsome guy standing in front of him was. She knew one thing though: they were just staring at each other.

No words came out of their mouths, and Manon thought she should break the silence. 

“Salut!” She said from the other side of the street. She instantly regretted it. 

She saw Lucas’ face of disappointment when he looked back at her.  
She then realized that Lucas might have liked him and the guy might’ve liked Lucas back. She knew it was a small possibility, but she saw the other guy’s eyes. They looked confident and ready for something. 

-Saturday 

Manon felt awful. Mika had just kicked Lucas out of his own room for Manon to have. She decided she’d go check in on him and see how he was doing.  
They made small talk until she asked a question Lucas didn’t want her to ask. 

“So, who was that guy last night?”

“Umm, just a friend”

“Well is he new?”

“Why are you so curious?”

“No reason, you guys just looked close, that’s all.”

“Well, we’re not.”

Manon doubted that. But, she left Lucas alone.

-Wednesday 

Manon followed Lucas out of the foyer because she knew something was up. She asked if Elliot was the guy from last night but Lucas responded by telling her to stop asking. 

Then, Manon saw Lucas kiss Chloé, as it were to prove that he was straight and had a girlfriend. Manon was weirded out and uncomfortable. She knew by Lucas’ face, he wasn’t comfortable either. She didn’t buy his act one bit, but let him be.

-Saturday 9 AM

Manon got home at 9:00 in the morning, since she slept over at Emma’s with the girls. Mika told her that Lucas stole the bedroom from her, so she knocked on the door.

“Lucas, Lucas open up please?”

She then heard the sounds of someone else in the room telling Lucas to wake up. It sounded, like a guy’s voice. Manon put her ear against the door to listen in.

“Lucas, mec, wake up” Elliot said, trying to wake the boy up.

“Salut to you too, mec” responded Lucas. “What is it? Are you leaving, because if you are be quiet.”

“No, mec, I’m not leaving. Why would I? You know I’ve been waiting to be with you and I know you have too.”

Manon could hear what she presumed to be the boys laughing. She was 100% sure there was a guy in there with Lucas. Nothing could change her mind about it.

“How do you know that?” Lucas questioned. 

“Because I’m not blind. We look at each other the same way, we let our guard down with each other, there’s awkwardness when it’s not just the two of us, like with Chloé.”

“I knew it. I knew he didn’t really like her.” Manon whispered. 

“Oh, please don’t mention Chloé. You know she stresses me out.” Lucas said. 

“Sorry, mec, but I’m just telling you the truth.” Elliot responded. 

Lucas laughed and Elliot joined him. After laughing for a bit, Elliot put his hand on Lucas’ chest, leaned down, and kissed him. Lucas then proceeded to kiss him back harder and put his hand in Elliot’s hair, tousling it while they kissed.

Manon knew that sound. “They’re kissing. They’ve got to be. I’m sure of it.” Manon grinned. She was happy for Lucas. Now she wanted to know who the guy was, because she wasn’t certain it was Elliot. 

“Why’d you wake me up so early? It’s 9 in the morning Elliot.”

Manon gasped. She heard Lucas say his name. Elliot.

“Someone’s at the door, looking for you.” Elliot said. 

“Well, if they really need me, they’d knock again.”

No one knocked on the door again. 

-Saturday 11 PM

Lucas and Elliot hadn’t left the room all day and Manon was curious. Nighttime came around and Manon wanted to see it for herself. Was Lucas finally with a boy? She needed to know for sure. After all, seeing is believing. 

She walked quietly to Lucas’ room and opened the door slowly. And there she saw what she needed to see. Elliot and Lucas both asleep on his bed. Not only that, but Lucas’ head was resting on Elliot’s chest. Elliot’s hand was in Lucas’ soft, puffy hair, from running his fingers in it. 

Manon was very happy, especially for Lucas. She wouldn’t tell him she knew though, and closed the door to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just how I think Manon saw everything. This is my first fic so pls feel free to tell me how to improve


End file.
